Aku Hanya Seekor Serigala
by Haiiro-Sora
Summary: [Remake] Dari manga karya Yuuki Nachi yang berjudul Boku wa Ookami. Lee Hyukjae seorang laki-laki yang tidak suka terhadap lelaki mesum. Hingga suatu hari datang murid pindahan bernama Lee Donghae yang memiliki perilaku yang aneh dan sifat yang pasif. Bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae? Warning YAOI, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan. (Haehyuk)
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong chinguu.**

**Saya balik lagi nihhhh #lambai-lambai**

**Saya buat fic baru lagi, padahal dua fic saya yang lain masih terbengkalai.**

**#mianhe #pundung**

**Cerita ini sama kayak manga yang berjudul Boku wa Ookami karya Yuuki Nachi.**

**Saya suka banget sama ceritanya jadi saya langsung berfikir untuk mengganti karakternya dengan umma dan appa saya (HaeHyuk).**

**Tapi disini saya ganti jadi YAOI berarti tidak ada unsur GS disini.**

**Jadi kalau yang sudah pernah baca mungkin kalian merasa familiar sama alurnya.**

**Jadi selamat membaca chinguu..**

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Aku Hanya Seekor Serigala

.

.

Semua laki-laki adalah serigala. Semuanya sama saja hanya akan memikirkan bagaimana mereka dapat menangkap mangsa mereka, dan setelah tertangkap mereka akan "memakannya" dan akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**Author POV**

"Hyukkie jadilah pacarku!" Paksa Siwon.

"Kenapa kau memaksa seperti itu." Jawab Eunhyuk keras.

"Karena aku suka padamu bodoh." Teriak Siwon emosi.

"Yackk... kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh." Maki Eunhyuk tidak kalah emosi.

"Hyukkie percayalah padaku, aku menyukaimu." Tatap Siwon sambil memohon.

"Memang apa alasanmu menyukaiku?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan curiga.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab Eunhyuk sudah meyela ucapan Siwon.

"Aku tau, semua laki-laki yang mengatakan "Ayo kita pacaran" berarti mempunyai arti "Ayo kita melakukan 'this' and 'that'." Jawab Eunhyuk emosi.

"APPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Siwon kaget.

-HaeHyuk-

**Hyukjae POV**

Namaku adalah Lee Hyukjae. Aku sangat membenci laki-laki yang mengatakan "aku cinta padamu" atau "jadilah pacarku", karena maksud dari setiap perkataan mereka adalah "ayo kita melakukan 'this' and 'that'." Walaupun yang menyatakannya sahabat dekatku sekalipun, aku tetap tidak akan pernah percaya dengan kata-kata laki-laki seperti itu. Aku sudah terlalu dalam sekali membenci laki-laki yang suka berbuat mesum. (Padahal disini Hyukkie juga laki-laki).

**End Hyukjae POV.**

**Author POV**

Karena kebenciannya terhadap laki-laki yang berperilaku mesum begitu besar, Eunhyuk malah suka menjadi bahan ledekan oleh teman-temannya, bahkan tak jarang juga yang suka mengganggunya dengan berbuat hal-hal mesum kepadanya.

Tapi dari semua temannya yang menggangu Eunhyuk, hanya Siwon yang selalu melindungi Eunhyuk dari gangguan teman-temannya walaupun terkadang malah Siwon sendiri yang membuat Eunhyuk jengkel.

-HaeHyuk-

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Jelas soensangnim.

Semua murid langsung ribut membicarakan siapa kira-kira anak baru yang akan maasuk kedalam kelas mereka. Ketika semua murid sedang ribut membicarakan anak baru tersebut, terdengar suara soensangnim yang menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

"Kau masuklah." Perintah soensangnim.

"Sekarang perkenalkanlah namamu." Perintah soensangnim kembali.

"Anyyeong yeorobeun, Lee Donghae imnida."

Ketika murid yang bernama Donghae tersebut memperkenalkan diri, semua murid langsung ribut karena dia menyebutkan kata annyeong dengan vokal ditekankan pada huruf y dan gaya bicaranya yang kurang lancar.

"Donghae-ssi, sekarang anda bisa duduk disebelah Eunhyuk-ssi." Perintah soensangnim.

Ketika Donghae berjalan kebangkunya semua murid menatap kepadanya karena gaya berjalannya yang aneh dan gaya rambut yang menutupi semua mukanya. Tidak sampai disitu saja keanehan terjadi terhadap perilaku Lee Donghae, ketika menulis ia memegang pensilnya dengan digenggam dengan keras dan ketika istirahat siang ia memakan kentucky fried chicken satu pocket besar.

Ada apa dengan Lee Donghae yang berperilaku tidak wajar dan bagaimana pandangan Eunhyuk ketika melihat seorang pria yang sangat pasif tidak seperti laki-laki lainnya.

**TBC**

**Saya tau ini pendek banget.**

**Saya cuman mau liat dulu reaksi yeorobeun gimana.**

**Apakah fic ini pantes dilanjut apa tidak.**

**Kalau review lebih dari sepuluh saya bakal update cepet.**

**Gomawo yeorobuen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong chingu...**

**Saya padahal janjinya mau update kalau review nya udah lebih dari sepuluh, tapi belum sampai sepuluh saja saya udah update, abisnya saya udah gatel pengen ngelanjutin.**

**Oh iya saya lupa ganti genre nya di chapter pertama**

**Jadi selamat membaca chingu.**

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor?

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Aku Hanya Seekor Serigala

.

.

**Author POV**

Triinggg... Triingg.. Triinggg..

Kenehan terhadap perilaku seorang Lee Donghae banyak membuat orang membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Sebenarnya orang macam apa Lee Donghae itu?" gumam Siwon dengan sendirinya yang sedang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Setidaknya dia tidak usah mengeluarkan aura misterius seperti itu dan darimana ia mendapatkan luka perban ditangannya?" gumam Siwon berlanjut.

"Sebagai pacarmu aku akan melindungimu dari pria misterius itu." Ucap Siwon spontan sambil merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

"HIIYYYY... apa-apaan kau cowok mesum, berani-beraninya merangkul pundakku." Omel Eunhyuk sambil memukul-mukul kepala Siwon.

"Apapun lebih baik daripada dirimu yang suka 'memakan' wanita." Maki Eunhyuk tanpa berhenti.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Siwon sedang asik-asik bertengkar, seorang murid yang berkepala besar mendatangi Donghae yang sedang sibuk memakan KFC nya.

"Heii murid pindahan, aku melihat kau menjatuhkan ini di lantai. Apa kau juga membaca majalah mesum seperti ini?" tanya murid berkepala besar tersebut.

Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang mendengar pembicaraan itu seketika menoleh. Dan Eunhyuk terkejut ternyata murid berkepala besar itu sedang mengerjai murid pindahan itu.

"Kalian sangat kejam." Teriak Eunhyuk

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan murid tadi langsung menoleh dan langsung menatap murid tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mesum? Apa itu mesum? Apa itu enak untuk dimakan?" tanya Donghae dengan muka bingung.

Dengan seketika semua murid yang ada di kelas itu menatap Donghae dengan pandangan terkejut. Termasuk Eunhyuk yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa arti mesum? Bahkan anak berumur lima tahun saja sudah tahu apa arti mesum. Jangan bilang kau mau menarik perhatian Hyukkie?" teriak Siwon dengan emosi.

Mendengar itu dengan seketika Eunhyuk langsung meninju pipi Siwon.

"Apa selama ini engkau pria yang aku cari Donghae-ssi? Pria yang pasif." Gumam Eunhyuk.

Dengan seketika Eunhyuk langsung berkilauan melihat Donghae.

"Aku jadi tertarik, mengetahui banyak tentang Donghae?" gumam Eunhyuk kembali.

-HaeHyuk-

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan soensangnim telah masuk. Ketika sedang mengabsen ternyata Lee Donghae tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Siapa yang ingin mencari Lee Donghae-ssi?" tanya soensangnim.

"Saya soensangnim." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan spontan.

"Baiklah, cepat cari Donghae-ssi." Perintah soensangnim.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyukkie." Teriak Siwon.

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Siwon, yang ada dipikirannya sekaranga adalah dia harus mencari seorang Lee Donghae.

-HaeHyuk-

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Donghae, apalagi ketika dia dengan muka polosnya tidak tau apa arti dari kata mesum.

"Kira-kira dimana ya aku bisa menemukannya." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil terus mencari.

**Ketika sampai ditaman belakang barulah Eunhyuk menemukan seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang memandangi seekor kelinci.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kelas sudah masuk sejak tadi dan soensangnim mencarimu." Tanyaku.

**Karena mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya, Donghae menoleh kepada orang tersebut sambil memandang orang yang berada disampingnya.**

"Kelincinya sangat lucu ya?" tanyaku karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Kelihatannya kelinci itu enak dimanakan ya?" jawab Donghae.

"E-e-e-e-nak ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kelinci adalah mangsa favoritku, tapi sekarang aku harus makan KFC saja, karena manusia tidak boleh makan kelinci." Jawab Donghae lagi.

"Hahahahaha kau hanya melawak saja kan, pagi tadi juga lelucon kan ? A-n-y-y-e-o-n-g? Dan kau benar-benar aneh jadi semua orang maklum melihatmu." Jawabku.

Ketika aku mengatakan seperti itu Donghae hanya diam dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey, apa kau tidak susah untuk melihat? Apa kau akan memotongnya apa memakai wax?" tananyaku karena sedikit risih melihat rambutnya.

"Wax? Apa itu wax? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Jawab Donghae.

"Sepertinya Donghae-ah benar-benar tidak tahu ya?" tanyaku kembali.

"Aku selalu membawa wax ini karena rambutku susah diatur. Kau tinggal meletakkan ini ke rambutmu dan menatanya." Kataku sambil memberi wax itu kepadanya.

**Tapi karena ketidaktahuannya Donghae malah menumpahkan semua isi wax itu ke atas kepalanya.**

"Ya ampunn apa yang kau lakukan, seharusnya kau mengaturnya seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahu ini akan terlihat bagus apa tidak untuk mu dann SELESAII." Kagetku sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae dan membereskan rambutnya.

"HUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH." Teriak ku kaget ketika melihat Donghae sangat keren dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sekarang. (Bayangin rambut Donghae Oppa waktu di MV Sexy, Free and Single).

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa aku menakutimu?" tanya Donghae dengan muka panik.

"Tidak salah lagi berarti selama ini Donghae adalah pangeran impianku yang aku tunggu-tunggu." Gumamku.

"Uhhmmm tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku Lee Hyukjae." Lanjutku sambil memperkenalkan diri sambil mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Lee Donghae." Jawabnya dengan menjabatku.

"Salam kenal Donghae-ah." Jawabku lagi sambil tersenyum.

**Tanpa diketahui kenapa Donghae langsung memegang tangan Eunhyuk dan mulai mengendus-endus tangan Eunhyuk, tidak hanya tangan tapi juga rambut Eunhyuk.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar , aku hanya mengingat wangimu." Jawab Donghae sambil kembali menarik Eunhyuk dan mulai mengendus-endus kembali.

"Tu-tunggu kalau kau ingin mengingatku kenapa kau harus membaui ku Donghae-ah." Jawabku karena merasa risih.

**Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Eunhyuk, Donghae terus mengendus-endus seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk hingga sampai kebelakang bokong Eunyuk.**

"Selesai, aku bisa mengingatnya sekarang." Jawab Donghae.

"PLAAAAKKKK, apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau membaui bokongku. Kyaaaaaaa. DASAR COWOK MESSUUUMMMMM ." Marahku sambil menamparnya dan langsung berlari menjauhinya.

"Andweeeeee... ini adalah hal termesum yang pernah aku alami, dia mengendus-endus bokongku." Teriakku sambil terus berlari kekamar mandi.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya saya update cepet.**

**Padahal saya niatnya mau nunggu review sampe 10 dulu, tapi saya udah gregetan mau lanjutin jadinya langsung saya publish aja deh.**

**Makasih ya buat review dari semua yeorobuen.**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong chinguu..**

**Saya balik lagiii.**

**Makasih ya buat chingu semua yang udah review, saya minta maaf banget karena saya gak bisa bales review chingu satu-satu, karena tugas kuliah saya menumpuk. Nulis ini saja saya sempet-sempetin kalau dosen saya kosong. **

**Tapi tenang aja atas rasa terima kasih saya sama chingu semua, nanti nama chingu semua saya tuliskan di akhir cerita.**

**Selamat membaca yeorobuen...**

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor?

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Aku Hanya Seekor Serigala

.

.

**Donghae POV**

"Cowok Mesum? Apa itu cowok mesum? Kenapa Hyukkie mengataiku cowok mesum dan kenapa dia menamparku? Apa salahku?" gumam Donghae masih dengan kebingungannya.

"Sebaiknya aku harus segera mencari Hyukkie, untuk menanyakan apa itu cowok mesum."

"Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, karena tadi aku sudah mengingat baunya jadi aku gampang untuk menemuinya." Gumam Donghae sambil terus mengendus-endus.

**Dari hasil pencariannya mengendus-endus akhirnya Donghae menemui baunya didalam kamar mandi, karena semua kamar mandi tertutup rapat akhirnya Donghae naik ke atas-atas bilik kamar mandi dan ia menemukan Hyukkie sedang merunduk di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.**

"Apa itu cowok mesum?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie.

"ANDWWEEEEEEE." Teriak Hyukkie.

"Hey Hyukkie, kenapa kau lari? Aku hanya bertanya apa itu cowok mesum?" tanyaku balik sambil mengejar Hyukkie yang lari kembali.

"Menjauhlah dari ku." Teriak Hyukkie.

**Donghae POV End**

**Sekarang Hyukkie dan Donghae sedang berada di atap sekolah, dengan Hyukkie yang akan siap-siap untuk melompati pagar pembatas.**

**Author POV**

"Lihat itu Lee Hyukjae dan si Anak Baru itu ada di atap." Histeris para siswa yang melihat dari dalam kelas.

"Hyukkkiieeeeee..." Teriak Siwon histeris.

**Sementara itu di atas atap.**

"Hyukkie." Teriak Donghae.

"Jangan mendekat ! Aku bodoh karena tidak menyadari sesuatu, bahwa semua laki-laki adalah serigala. Walaupun pada awalnya aku berpikir bahwa Donghae bukanlah serigala." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil terus berjalan mundur mendekati pembatas pagar.

"Huuuuhhh."

"HYYUUUUKKKKIIIIIEEEEEE." Teriak Donghae.

"HYYYUUUKKKKKKIIIIIEEEE." Teriak semua murid yang melihat.

Karena melihat Eunhyuk terjatuh dari pembatas pagar, dengan reflek Donghae langsung melompat melewati pembatas pagar, menangkap Eunhyuk dan berjalan di dinding-dinding tembok. Sampai mereka berdua mendarat di atas sebuah batang pohon yang besar.

"Apa Donghae adalah serigala?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, itu benar. Aku adalah Serigala. Aku dibesarkan oleh seekor serigala. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau kau membenciku, tolong." Jawab Donghae dengan muka yang sangat menyesal.

"Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya terasa berarti sekarang." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... Aku mohon jangan buat ekspresi seperti itu. Aku tidak membencimu." Isak Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini sungguh terjadi? Laki-laki yang akan aku sukai adalah..."

"Hyukkie..." Jawab Donghae sambi menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

CUUUPPPP

Donghae mencium air mata yang turun dari mata Eunhyuk.

BBBRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUKKKK.

Dengan seketika Eunhyuk langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hyuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee." Teriak Donghae.

**-HaeHyuk-**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Kurasa setiap pria seperti serigala yang siap menerkam . Tidak ku sangka ternyata dia adalah serigala sungguhan."

"Kalau begitu seperti apa sebenarnya serigala itu? Ya Tuhan, kelihatannya seperti anjing yang sangat ganas dan kejam."

"Berarti waktu itu? JANGAN-JANGAN IA MEMAKAN KELINCI HIDUP-HIDUP."

"Ya Tuhan, tak mungkin bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Terdengar sepertinya ia itu monster yang sangat menakutkan. Ideologi macam apa ini?"

Drrttt Drrrtt Drrrtt Drtt

"Wonnie?"

"Hallo."

"Hallo Hyukkie, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang? Tas mu ketinggalan disekolah." Tanya Siwon dengan beruntut.

"Aku ada dirumah dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau yakin kau baik saja? Semua orang membicarakan kau dan Donghae yang berjalan diatas dinding sekolah." Lanjut Siwon.

"Lagipula Hyukkie, apa benar Donghae menciumi pantatmu?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada melas.

BLLUUSSSSHHH

"Ya Tuhann, kenapa Wonnie tau tentang ini." Gumamku.

"Hei Hyukkie, apa itu benar? Lagipula, aku dengar dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada semua siswa disekolah?" lanjut Siwon.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang. Beepp." Dengan tanpa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Siwon langsung mematikan telponnya.

"Apa hubungannya khawatir dengan datang kerumahku." Teriak Eunhyuk walaupun telponnya sudah dimatikan.

"Donghae-ssi, kemurniannya terjaga dengan tidak adanya hasrat. Aku masih berpikir bahwa akhirnya aku bertemu dengan laki-laki idamanku." Gumam Eunhyuk dengan mata yang dengan perlahan terpejam karena terlalu lelah.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**Beberapa saat kemudian.**

Sniff Sniff Sniff.

"Hemm, sepertinya Hyukkie tertidur dengan pulas." Gumam Donghae yang sudah ada di depan jendela kamar Hyukkie.

"Sebaiknya aku angkat saja, supaya tidak membangunkannya."

Tap Tap Tap.

Dengan sigap dan cepat Donghae mengendong Eunhyuk dan melompat langsung dari jendela kamar Eunhyuk ke bawah.

"Heyy, mau kau bawa kemana Hyukkie." Teriak Siwon yang terkaget, karena melihat Donghae yang sedang membopong Eunhyuk sambil membawanya.

Tap Tap Tap.

"Hey berhenti disitu." Teriak Siwon.

Tapi dengan sigap Donghae langsung melompat kembali menuju atap rumah dan meloncat dari atap rumah satu ke atap rumah lainnya.

"Yacckkkkk, Lee Donghae, mau kau bawa kemana Hyukkieeeee." Teriak Siwon emosi.

**Author POV End.**

**TBC**

**Makasih untuk chingu semua yang udah review.**

**Reviewnya saya baca semua kok.**

**Mian untuk chapter ini pendek, untuk chapter berikutnya saya usahain panjang.**

**Chapter 1**

**haehyuk86****, ****isroie106****, ****, ****dirakyu****, ****HaeHyuk Baby's****, ****sweetyhaehyuk****, ****Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou****, ****Arum Junnie****, Guest, Hyukies, uruskyclouds, Melo, quainekyu, chochor, UnyKMHH, ****pumpkinsparkyumin****.**

**Chapter 2**

**, ****bluerissing****, ****Jiae-haehyuk****, ****dirakyu****, ****matokeke****, ****isroie106****, ****JewELFishy-Anchofish****, ****Lee Ah Ra****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****yutaelfmyworld****, Guest, chochor, Hyukies, kakasipolariself, ****pumpkinsparkyumin****, UnyKMHH.**

**Makasih sekali lagi buat semua chingu yang udah sempetin baca dan review FF ini.**

**HaeHyuk: Review Plisssss. #wink.**


End file.
